


Irene's Grand Finale

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Humour, Irene is awesome, Missing Scene, Mycroft is amused, Naked Sherlock, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock doesn't really think things through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s Sherlock’s turn to blink. “I-er- this wasn’t really how I was expecting this to go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Irene smirks, laughter still in her eyes. “I think you and I are rather known for stretching the realms of possibility,” she says.</em>
</p>
<p> Or: The <em>real</em> ending of A Scandal in Belgravia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irene's Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my tumblr.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/117463487115/the-real-ending-of-a-scandal-in-belgravia)

“Just so we’re clear,” Sherlock declares, after the chaos, “This doesn’t mean I’m at all interested in you.”

Irene blinks, then bursts out laughing. “Thanks for the confirmation, darling.” And, all of a sudden, she’s pointing a gun at him.

It’s Sherlock’s turn to blink. “I-er- this wasn’t really how I was expecting this to go.”

Irene smirks, laughter still in her eyes. “I think you and I are rather known for stretching the realms of possibility,” she says. When Sherlock doesn’t reply, she tuts, “Come on chop chop, kit off. It’s  _your_ turn, now.”

Sherlock takes a moment to wonder what sort of a blog title John would dream up for this if he were here. Then, he shrugs and accepts his fate. And, oh,  _Christ_ , it’s rather cold, now, isn’t it. 

Irene is mostly busy with adjusting her new attire. She glances at Sherlock’s very much naked, very much freezing body. “Hmm, not worth the hype, if I’m honest,” she says, nonchalance personified.

Sherlock is momentarily rendered speechless. “E- _excuse_  me?” he manages to choke out when Irene’s already on her way to god-knows-where.

She turns back and flashes a grin. “Goodbye, Mr Sherlock Holmes. The pleasure- as you so thoughtfully indicated- was all mine.”

And, she’s gone. Sherlock absorbs the bizarre turn of events in silence.  _Well, at least it can’t get any wor- oh, God. Oh, God, **no**._

Mingled with the roaring sound of the approaching helicopter, Sherlock can distinctly hear hysterical laughter. He grits his teeth. “I swear, if you breathe a  _word_  of this to John, I will  _kill_  you,” he calls out.

This simply makes Mycroft laugh all the more. “Your priorities,” he responds, “are  _remarkable_ , brother mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Steven Moffat's wonderful comment](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/117449607930/i-wrote-that-scene-because-i-was-so-curious) at the Sherlocked convention.


End file.
